


Waking up with you (A true blessing)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Like so happy is pathetic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sappy, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: It didn’t matter for Buck that his boyfriend was pale and sweaty and that half of his face was plastered against his pillow, Eddie was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Waking up with you (A true blessing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy it's embarrassing, I hope you enjoy it.

The sun was already up when Buck opened his eyes, so saying that he almost had a panic attack right there would be a euphemism. For a – frankly short – moment, his mind was a dirty mess of confusion and insecurity.

He had work? Who knows.

Was he late? Maybe.

And maybe he was going to get fired because there was no way in hell Bobby was going to buy the “ _my alarm went off and I didn’t hear it”_ excuse no matter how real it was.

Then, because he was an sleep deprived idiot who suddenly got his brain back in place, Buck blinked at the ceiling and remembered that it was his day off and that he didn’t had anything to do for the first time in month and that he shouldn’t be awake in the first time at godforsaken six a.m.. Sadly for him, his brain wasn’t willing to let him have any more rest, so the only thing that he could do was to take a deep breath and look around, cursing hiss mind.

And that was maybe the best idea he had ever had, because right at his side was Eddie, eyes tight closed and a line of drool coming down his cheek. They had such a shitty shift last night, they barely had time to undress before they had their faces planted on the bed, snoring like dachshunds with rhinitis. It didn’t matter for Buck that his boyfriend – and how good it was to be able to call him that – was pale and sweaty and that half of his face was plastered against his pillow, he didn’t even care about the dry spit under his eye and the fact that had slept with his mouth wide open. Eddie was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life, he was also a worry wart, and a mother hen, and generally unable to no being defensive, so being able to look at him when he was so relaxed and unpreoccupied was a true blessing.

And Buck loved him so, so much. He didn’t know what to do without Eddie, and being honest, he didn’t want to know. Eddie and Chris had become his family in such a short time, he wouldn’t trade them for anything. Licking his lips, Buck slowly rose a hand from the bed and touched the tip of Eddie’s nose, laughing under his breath when the older man frowned and twisted his nosed against the mattress to erase the tickle.

He would’ve molested him a bit more, but he was suddenly overwhelmed for wave of fondness that was threatening to drown him. Eddie could break every single one of his bones, he had saw him doing heavy work and knew very well how strong his partner could be, and yet here he was, whining and frowning because he booped him on the nose.

God, love made them such a pair of losers.

“You are doing it again.”

Buck blinked when he heard his boyfriend’s voice, and then he noticed the man was awake, and that he probably had been for a time.

“Doing what?”

“Being creepy.” Eddie said, opening the eye that wasn’t plastered against his pillow just enough to look at him, and Buck felt something weird and tickling in his stomach.

“I’m not creepy.”

“You’re”.

“I’m not.”

“You’re”.

“I’m not.”

“You’re, babe.” Eddie said, and leaned to kiss him before he could gave him another retort, a kiss so sweet and deep it made his toes curl.

With a groan, Buck buried his fingers in Eddie’s hair and pulled him closer, smiling against his lips when he felt his entire body melting over him. A part of him - the hornier one – wanted to go deeper, to take off Eddie’s clothes and made love to him right there, mark his skin and spend all morning tangled in each other while trying to memorize every inch of his body. But another part, the logic one – also the one that was completely fucked up thanks to the last night’s shift – was ecstatic for being able to just… hold him, for a while, sharing lazy kissed and tight hugs like their lives depended on it.

They kept kissing slow and nice for quite a while, ignoring their godawful morning breath and the fact that they still had to wash away the dirt from the night before. Buck wanted to use the bathroom and he was sure that Eddie was going to bitch about being hungry in any second, but for his life he couldn’t force himself to care.

“Mmm…”

“What.”

“Don’t wanna get up.”

Eddie gave him a sigh “I know.” He whispered “I don’t either, but is Saturday in the morning and I don’t think we’ll be allowed to do that…”

Buck frowned, a question already starting to form in the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t had any chance to express it. A loud thud on the other side of the door made them jump startled, scaring the shit out of them for a whole second before the always cheerful voice of their son resounded through the door, and the entire house.

“Buck! Daddy! Is Saturday, you promised pancakes!”

Oh, right, they had a child.

With a loud groan, the blonde gave his boyfriend a last kiss and got up the bed, walking like he wasn’t having to literally force himself to get out of their room.

“Hey buddy, good morning to you too.”

Eddie didn’t even bother getting out of the bed, he just smiled, closing his eyes and letting himself drift to the land of dreams for a little while, knowing very well that Buck had their son and that they’d wake him up if something happened. Buck stopped at the door frame when he noticed Eddie wasn’t up behind him, and smiled.

He definitely loved waking up with Eddie at his side, and being able to spend mornings with Chris – sweet, wonderful and beloved Chris – was a blessing in itself. He just could beg for more mornings like that in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave a kudo or a comment.
> 
> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)


End file.
